One Promise Too Late oo ONE SHOT
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Laurie comes back to suprise Hoss, only it's not him that gets thrown for a loop.


Fan-Fiction

Bonanza

Hoss

One Promise Too Late

ONE SHOT

I do not own the copyrights to Bonanza

I got this idea off the Episode Miss Laurie (at least that is what I think youtube had it as - I couldn't' find it again when I went to look, so if I have her name wrong,sorry. )

000000000

The stagecoach rolled into Virginia City with one very nervous -but excited passenger. Laurie had finally decided she was ready to go back to the area that had been such a source of fear, but one with a very pleasant memory - Hoss Cartwright.

Hoss had suggested she stay and start over in Virginia City, but - no - she hadn't been ready. She'd promised to write and she had -until she'd heard he'd married a gal by the name of Julie, but then the gal had passed away and the letters had started back up when Hoss was ready to reach out.

The giant had made the same offer -only she hadn't been quite ready she said- now? Laurie had decided she'd surprise him. The surprise would be nice, and it hadn't been necessary to write ahead she thought. Why bother with a letter when coming unexpectedly could not be a bad thing - not with Hoss. He was steady, reliable and had a very good heart. Stepping off the stagecoach she decided to check into the hotel first.

The hotel was quiet -and no one recognized her. That low profile would be very helpful in her being able to surprise Hoss. Once she had her things put away she ate lunch -and then headed out.

Laurie was right about surprises being good -sometimes. The woman had already visited a few businesses to see if anyone would know her -they hadn't. Now she headed into the general store and stood in a corner as the clerk talked to Ashley Cartwright. Laurie went to open her mouth knowing Ashley could point the direction to Hoss when a woman with blond hair -and a very round belly- walked in.

"Ma! Look what I just got for Pa." Ashley spoke up with excitement as he held up a silver belt buckle. It wasn't an expensive one, but - nonetheless - it was very nice.

"Miss Shay, I hope you don't mind. I figured it was his money." The story keeper spoke as Hoss' wife looked at item.

"It's fine." She smiled back at the man behind the counter.

Laurie felt as if she'd had someone punched her in the stomach. The gal quickly turned around and pretended to be fascinated by a piece of cloth. Shay had heard the gasp, but when she turned around Hoss' wife just figured the woman simply was fascinated with her find of the day type thing.

"Ma?" Shay turned back around and paid attention to Ashley. "Think Pay will like it?"

"Of course, he will." Shay paid for the birthday present she herself had come to pick up for Hoss. "Let's go out to the wagon. I believe your Pa is about is about ready for us." Laurie had watched -out of the corner of her eye- the whole time fighting to keep control her shaky nerves. It was only when the two had left did she go to stand by the door -out of eyesight.

Hoss was indeed outside the building and he helped the woman the store owner had called Shay into the wagon. "Get up there, Ashley. Lessin you want to walk home."

"No, sir." Ashley jumped up into the wagon.

Hoss caught sight of Miss Laurie just as she turned to go back to the hotel. He called out her name and she had no choice but to turn around. _Go figure, no one in this town remembers me, but you. _Plastering on a smile Laurie walked to the wagon.

"I see you remarried." Laurie extended congratulations.

"What brings you out this way?" Hoss asked saying he pretty much had figured she's settled knee-deep into the city she'd written to him about.

"Oh, I just came to see old friends, but they aren't around here anymore." She wasn't about to tell him why she'd really come.

"Well, we're here, why don't you come out and say hi to everyone." Hoss extended the invite in his normal jovial voice.

"Thanks, but my time doesn't allow it. But it's good to see you again." She smiled and then spoke to Shay. "I hope you know how blessed you are to have a man like Hoss. There's not many like him around."

"I do." Shay signed and Hoss translated as Laurie confessed to not knowing any sign.

Miss Laurie bid them good-bye and walked away. It was only when she was back in the hotel room did she let the tears flow. _"I came back one promise too late. I should have taken him up on the offer to be with him after Julie died." _With that she packed and was gone the very next day -vowing to be more careful about what offers she did -or did not- turn down.


End file.
